Shadows
(This page refers to the former backing band of Cliff Richard. For the reggae band of the same name, see Shadows(2)) )]] The Shadows are a British pop group with a total of 69 UK hit-charted singles: 35 as 'The Shadows' and 34 as 'Cliff Richard and the Shadows', from the 1950s to the 2000s. With singer Cliff Richard, the Shadows dominated the British popular music scene in the late 1950s and early 1960s (i.e. the five-year "Before-Beatles" period: 1958–1962), before The Beatles' first full year in the charts in 1963 ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel 'Out of The Shadows' (broadcast BBC Radio 2, 10:00PM Mon, 3 Sept. 2012) included a reference to the Peel show and a comment by John that the Shadows might be becoming fashionable again. In June 2014, Shadows guitarist Hank Marvin recalled the band's Peel session: I remember years ago, when we started to get Shadows back together again, we did this album called 'Rockin’ with Curly Leads' in 1973, after 'Marvin, Welch & Farrar'. John Peel invited us to do his show which we did. I quite admired John’s approach to radio, finding new bands, giving them exposure. He said, “I was a bit of a Shadows fan in the early Sixties but as the Sixties went on it became really uncool to say you liked the Shadows. I want to tell you something – it’s becoming cool again, we’re all coming out of the closet.” http://www.theartsdesk.com/new-music/theartsdesk-qa-guitarist-hank-marvin Festive Fifty Entries *None Peelenium *Peelenium 1962 (with Cliff Richard): We Say Yeah *Peelenium 1964: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt Sessions One session. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1973-12-10. First broadcast: 25 December 1973. Repeated: ? *Nivram / Jungle Jam / Turn Around And Touch Me / Wonderful Land Other Shows Played ;1967 *17 July 1967: Cathy's Clown ;1972 *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6: Man Of Mystery (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6: We Say Yeah (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI ;1974 *24 March 1974: unknown tracks (Sounds On Sunday show) ;1975 *24 February 1975: The Boys ;1978 *20 November 1978: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt ;1979 *22 February 1979: Savage *26 February 1979: Dance On *04 December 1979: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt (7") Columbia ;1980s *19 May 1980: Shindig *02 April 1981: unknown *20 May 1985: Foot Tapper *12 July 1986 (BFBS): FBI ;1990s *26 April 1992 (BFBS): Under The Stars Of Love *01 September 1995 (with Cliff Richard): We Say Yeah (LP-The Young Ones)' (EMI Columbia) *09 September 1995 (BFBS): (with Cliff Richard): We Say Yeah (LP-The Young Ones) EMI Columbia *10 October 1996 (BFBS): The Savage (CD-The Shadows' Greatest Hits) EMI *13 March 1997: Foot Tapper *12 May 1998: 36-24-36 (album - The Shadows' Greatest Hits) Columbia 33SX 1522 *29 November 1998 (BFBS): Theme From "The Boys" (2xCD-Platinum Collection) (Peel manfully resists the urge to play the next track as well) *03 August 1999: FBI (LP-The Shadows' Greatest Hits) Columbia *25 October 1999 (with Cliff Richard): We Say Yeah (LP-The Young Ones) EMI Columbia (Peelenium 1962) *27 October 1999: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt (7") EMI Columbia (Peelenium 1964) ;2000s * July 2000 (FSK): The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt (7") Columbia *26 July 2000: Foot Tapper (LP - More Hits!) EMI *14 March 2001: The Boys *06 September 2001 (Radio Eins): Dance On (album - The Shadows Greatest Hits) Columbia/EMI *21 November 2002: The Savage (LP - The Shadows' Greatest Hits) Columbia/EMI *25 September 2003 (Radio Eins): The Rise and Fall of Flingel Bunt (LP - More Hits! The Shadows) *04 November 2003: Geronimo (LP - More Hits) Columbia External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists